Robins 1 2 3 and 4
by lioness12345
Summary: Batgirl gets kidknapped and Robins family gets involved.
1. Prologue

Epilogue

The team, minus Robin, was sitting in Mount Justice when the computer announced Batman b-01, Robin b-02. Team went to see what was up. They found Robin and Batman on the computers. Robin was yelling "Come on, come on find her.", while Batman was telling him to stay calm. When Kaldur got the courage to ask what was wrong. Batman told the team what was wrong Batman answered, "One of your own has been captured."


	2. Catwoman

**Catwoman!**

The team looked at Batman in confusion. Kaldur spoke up," Batman we are all here."

Batman continued typing on the computer, "Not one of you. I mean a sidek-partener." "Who's partner?"

Batman groaned "I haven't found anything. What about you Robin?" The Boy Wonder looked angry "Me neither… What do you think about calling in a couple favors?" The question hung in the air while Robin and Bats stared at each other.

"Fine do it. But bring her here, where there's more people to keep an eye on her. I'll call in the Justice League to help us find her." Batman looked at Robin, "Don't worry Rob we'll find her."

Wally walked up to Batman. "_ 'spartner?Whatsthefavorandwho'sitfrom?" _

Bats sighed "We're talking about Batgirl, my protégé and Robins girlfriend. She was captured by Joker before Robin or I could get to her."

The computer announced the arrival of Flash, Superman, and an override for CATWOMAN! The team all got in a fighting stance when the tall villainess appeared.

She ran over to Robin and Batman. "I heard what happened and want to do all I can to help." She Crouched beside Robin with open arms. He crashed into her sobbing. "Selina, I'm worried about her. What if she gets hurt or kkkiilllee-?"

"Don't even go their Robbie, You'll only hurt yourself more. Now I'm going to go see if I can wring information out of Ivy and Harley." Catwoman turned to the team, who was standing there wide-eyed. "Take care of him or so help me I'll personally find you and kick you to next year."

The team answered with many Yes ma'ams. Catwoman sashayed over to Batman and gave him a quick kiss. "Don't worry we'll find her."


	3. Fighting off Laughter

Fighting Off Laughter

Silena Kyle a.k.a. Catwoman jumped from the roof of a small theatre to the alley below. "Harley good to see you." "Catty! How fun. Guess what, Mister J got me a new toy."

"Really, is it a ray gun?" "No silly. I got a bat. Batgirl to be specific and Mister J is keepin' her for me."

"Really, where would be safe enough to keep a bat? I'd like to know in case I ever catch one." "Oh it's easy; just find a small theatre or something by the docks. Then make sure there's a basement and you're all set." Catwoman smiled maliciously, "Thanks Harley I'll be sure to repay you."

"Hey, wait a minute. You still got a soft spot for Batman. Now don't get defensive. I just want to know if I can trust you?"

"Doesn't matter you just told me all I needed to know." Catwoman jumped high and sent a spring kick straight at Harley's head. After she knocked her out Catwoman called Batman to get Harley.

"Yeah. Harley said she's being kept in a basement by the docks. Some theatre I think." There was an angry growl at the other end of the phone, "Now, don't go charging off. We need to get Harley in jail then regroup to make a plan… I want to find her to but we need to be careful, Joker might kill her if we aren't careful. Bruce I think you need to let the others help to."

"I don't mean the Justice League or the jr. heroes. I'm talking about your others." There was silence on the other end of the phone till Batman told her that he was almost to her position and hung up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile at Mount Justice

Robin had stopped crying and was furiously typing at one of the monitors when the team approached him. "Robin we do not wish to anger you but we would like to know more about this Batgirl and how she was captured."Kaldur spoke not wishing to anger the little bird.

Robin turned to them, "Well it all started on patrol last night. We had just stopped Harley Quinn from robbing a jewel store…

_Flashback_

"_You'll never catch me. Mister J said I was only a distraction while he went to get rid of the commissioner. Something about giv'n him what was coming to him. Hehehehehe." The insane villainess ran down an alley and escaped with her goons ,the ones that were still conscious following after her. Batman and Robin glanced at each other then at Batgirl. She wasn't moving. She quickly ran up to Batman. "We have to find him. He could be hurt or being held hostage or-or-" "Or Harley was just playing with us for her amusement or it's a trap. Batgirl we don't know all the facts and we can't just go ask the Joker to please give him back." You see Batgirl was good friends with Commissioner Gorden's daughter, Barbara Gorden. We went back to the Batcave and Batgirl snuck away. We didn't realize she was gone till it was to late. Joker sent us a video of her saying that she was capture and that he wasn't giving her back without a fight. We came hear as soon as possible._

_End of Flashback_

**So hows that for a longer chapter. I need ideas to get the Batfamily into this.**

**Review Review Review because they make me write quicker!**


	4. More Robins I

**I would just like to thank all my awesome readers. A special thanks goes out to CelestialStarryNight and WawaNisaDCFan. You guys rock.**

More Robins

The team was looking at obin in pity when he finished telling them what happened. M'gann flew over to him and crushed him in a hug. "Oh, Robin that's so sad. Is there anything we can do to help?"

Robin sighed "Sorry M'gann but no. Our only hope is Catwoman getting some info."

The team looked at each other and Robin knew they were having a mental talk without him.

_Artemis: What do you think about Catwoman can we trust her?_

_Wally: I think we can trust her._

_Artemis: You only think she's hot._

_Wally: No- Well yes she is but you saw how she was to Robin. She comforted him._

_Artemis: I didn't think you knew such a big word Baywatch._

_Kaldur: Guys we must come to a decision. Do we trust Catwoman? Let us vote._

_Wally: Yes._

_Artemis: No._

_Connor: Yes._

_M'gann: No._

The team, minus Robin, looked expectantly at Kaldur and Robin knew they were voting about Catwoman.

_Kaldur: For Robin and Batgirl's sakes, Yes._

Kaldur told Robin their decision to trust Catwoman. When Roy's face appeared on the monitor.

"Robin! Thank God. Batman had me come and babysit-"A voice shouted from the background, "I don't need babysitting."

Roy turned to whoever was shouting, "Jason, so help me if you won't be quiet I'm going to tie you to a chair and set you on the roof!"

Roy turned back to the shocked team, "As I was saying I came hear to watch the Batkids and apparently Timmy hacked the computer found out about Batgirl getting captured and are making me take them to Mount Justice so we're on our way there."

Artemis smiled coyly, "What did they do to make you bring them?"

Roy scowled when a young boy wearing dark sunglasses came on the screen, "We stole his bow and arrows and threatened to break the bow and have the dog pee on the arrows."

Silence was all that was heard till Artemis let loose a round of giggles. Everyone soon joined they stopped, Roy was scowling and Robin was congratulating the boy.

"I have taught you well Red Hood. When you come, make sure everyone is armed and ready. Silena will be back soon with information. Robin out."

**I decided that the next chapter will be posted at 20 reviews.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**REVIEW REVIEW  
REVIEW**


	5. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

**If you guys want a new chapter please review and give ideas.**

**I'll post the new chapter as soon as I get 20 reviews.**

**REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS!**


	6. Found?

**More Robins II**

The team was all looking expectantly at Robin. "Who or what the heck was that?"

Robin sighed, "That was my brother Red Hood. Roy is the only one who knows my I.D. so Batman makes him babysit from time to time."

The computer decided to announces that mysterious sibling and the others at that moment. "Recognized Red Hood b-236, Red Wing b-237, Red Robin b-238, Red Arrow b-06"

Roy turned to the zeta beam, "Thank you for finally getting it right." He turned back to the team," Oh, Robin Agent A says that he'll be sending a few friends through soon, so be prepared."

The team looked at Robin and motioned towards the mini bats. "Right, this is Red Hood, but you can call him RH. This is Red Wing or RW. Red Robin or- Hey wait a minute why did you bring RR here?"

Red Hood looked at Robin, "Well you didn't expect us to f**king leave him in the Batcave by himself. Did you?"

Red Hood and Robins argument was interrupted by the computer announcing new arrivals, "Recognized Catwoman b- Bathound b-187, Batman b-01"

The team ran up to see a big black dog wearing a batcowl and cape standing between Catwoman and Batman.

Robin turned to Catwoman with a pleading voice, "Did you find anything?

"I think I got some valid info from Harvey but I can't be sure Robbie."

Bathound, sensing his little masters distress, went over and liked Robins cheek. "Good Ace."

KF went over to Robin shocked, _" ?Whydoeshehaveamaskon?Isittoprotecthissecretidenti ty?Andwhydo wehaveadoghere?"_

"Sorry KF, I only got the last sentence. I think Ace is here so he can sniff down Batgirl."

Catwoman sighed, "OKAY! I found out that Joker is keeping your little sweetheart on the docks in some theatre I think."

Robin ran to the computer and started typing furiously, "There's an old theatre called Cinematic View on the docks. Seems like the place Joker would hide."

Batman sighed, "Looks like we found it. Now suit up and get ready to fight.'

**I know the last part was kind of cheesy and im sorry. Thanx for the awesome reviews.**


	7. Hit Hard

**First off I'd like to thank you people for sending me reviews. Then I'd like to tell you I AM SO SORRY for not updating school is practically killing me. We get out of school on May 10 so exams are coming…blah…blah…blah. But ya'll don't care you just want the story.**

*****I am a line I like cheese*****

Outside an old theatre on the Gotham docks if you looked close enough one might see a shadow or flash of color.

"KF report any sign of them," a young boy in black, green, and red asked hopefully.

"Sorry Robin nobody on my end not even a deranged clown or a couple of his thugs," Kid Flash whispered into his earpiece.

"Wow Kid Idiot I'm surprised you know what deranged even means."

"Shut up Artemis. Uh Rob what does deranged mean?"

Batman smirked at the 2 young heroes arguing, "Ah, young love. How I miss it."

A hiss sounded in the earpiece, "What do you mean you miss it?"

"Uh, nothing at all Catwoman," Batman quickly stuttered.

"Batman, I have just seen Joker and 9 armed men enter the theatre shall I pursue?"

"Negative Aqualad wait till we regroup."

*****After the fight*****

Robin quickly knocked the last thug unconscious. Turns out inside the building there were about 30 more thugs inside. Robin turned around to see batgirl with the joker holding a knife to her throat. "Babs! Joker back away."

"Oh, little birdie boy! I wouldn't dare then we would have to quit the game and I am not a quitter uh, uh, uh."

Batman growled, "Joker what do you want?"

"Why to play of course. I thought how I could cripple all the Bats at once and then it hit me-"

Robin smirked, "Hopefully rather hard."

"Now now birdie. What if I kill the batgirl."

"Joker let her go."

Joker hesitated, "Na."

Joker sliced the blade along her neck. "No Babs!'

*****After Barbara's funeral*****

4 days after Batgirl's funeral Robin went missing from Gotham it was never found out if he ran-away or was kidnapped.

******I am a unicorn with a side job as a line******

**So I hope ya'll liked the ending. Thinking about a sequal.**

**If you didn't like the ending then please don't be hateful.**


End file.
